


April Fool's Day In Hometown

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, except ralsei bc precious boi is precious, kris pranking evryone, rated t for swear words because of susie Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Kris loves pulling pranks, so it's no wonder this was their favorite holiday.
Relationships: background suselle and kralsei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	April Fool's Day In Hometown

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Kris-centric due to their love of pranks. So here’s this! Sorry it’s posted so late in the day, I had this idea at midnight and had other work to do during the day.   
> Please enjoy, and may your day be filled with enjoyable yet harmless pranks! Or relaxation if you don’t intend to partake.

11:57.  
11:58.  
11:59.  
Kris waited with bated breath, the final minute always agonizing.  
12:00.  
As of right now, it was officially April 1st, also known as the best day for pranks and tomfoolery. Being a fan of such japes, Kris got up extra early to prepare each year.  
As of this moment, it was go time.  
They had everything prepared. They tried not to be too cruel with their plans this year, but only to appease their mother. They knew what they wanted to do and they had the skills and prowess to do it, not to mention an abundance of materials thanks to the grocery store owner. (Even if they’re still salty about the whole “befriending their mom” thing.)  
Speaking of their mother....  
Doing their best to stay silent, they crept downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Having set most of the things out last night after making sure Toriel was asleep, they made quick work of a prank that was sure to affect her.  
Wordlessly, and using multiple containers, they switched the contents of the salt shaker and one of the sugar stashes. When they were done, they cleaned up quickly, and after checking their backpack was securely shut, rushed out of the house.   
They ran through hometown, exhilarated by the early morning (or possibly late night) air. It was an amazing feeling they only got to experience on this magical holiday. At least, it was magical for them. Due to Proximity, they decided to stop by Noelle’s house first.   
After totally-not breaking into Noelle’s garage to get a ladder that’d give them access to the second floor, they got out the item they were going to prank her with: a rubber, almost realistic-looking tarantula toy. Their mother’s comment about cruelty briefly crossed their mind, but they shook it away. No way would they let something like that get in the way of their fun.  
After a relatively quick climb, Kris got to the window to see it was still open. Strange.  
Being careful, they peeked in. Noelle looked to be peacefully asleep. A few extra pillows on the side closer to the wall, and she was dangerously close to the edge of the bed, but that didn’t matter to Kris. In fact, the extra space was almost better for what they wanted to do.  
Lifting the screen, they got about half their body into the room before they heard a noise in the otherwise silent room. On instinct they looked up, only to see the pillows…..rustling?  
A minute later, a mop of brown hair popped up, obscuring the purple reptilian girl underneath it. She rubbed her eyes under her bangs, and then looked at Kris with contempt.  
Guess those weren’t pillows after all.  
“What the everloving phil swift flex tape FUCK are you doing here, Dreemur?” Susie snarled. Sleep still oozed from her voice like filling from a doughnut.   
“I, um, uh-”  
Susie’s gaze shifted down to the fake tarantula, held in the one arm that was actually inside the house. “....Ah. I see why she asked me to sleep over now..” She crossed her arms. “Mind telling me what you were planning to do in my easily scared girlfriend’s room with a goddamn tarantula?”  
Kris grinned shakily, and Susie rolled her eyes. “Uhhhhh….Happy April Fools…?”  
“Yeaaaaah, geddafuck outta here before I bite your face off. Go on, scram.” She waved her hand dismissively.  
“Well, if you insist.” Kris started climbing out the window, but stopped once they were steadily on the ladder. “You know, I’m just on my way to TP Berdly’s house. Wanna come with?”  
Susie yawned and stretched. “Nah, I think I’ll pass. I have a shit ton of sleepy hours to catch up on. Plus, Noe & I’ll probably just egg his house later….”  
“Ironic. This is why we’re friends.” Kris waved goodbye and climbed down the ladder. Susie gave a haphazard wave back and gave Noelle a soft kiss on the cheek before lying back down and pulling her closer protectively.  
Once Kris got all the way down, they put the ladder back. They were gonna use it to get up to Susie’s apartment window and yell about missed rent, but it was kinda useless now that she was here and also aware of their prank-pulling. Also, if they did that, she would not hesitate to rip them a new one. So that was that.  
Putting their backpack on and rushing towards the lake, they got out two letters and quickly stashed them into Bratty and Catty’s respective mailboxes (plus an extra one for Catti). The two interchangeable letters were ones of admiration for each other even though they hated each other’s guts. (Plus an overdue phone bill for Catti, just to freak her out. Though they were unsure if she’d be fazed by their rather shoddy forgery.) Once they passed the residential areas, they stopped in front of Flower King, their father’s shop.  
They took a big bouquet of flowers-fake, of course,-and twirled them in their hands for a bit. Then, they used their spare key to get inside, and carefully swapped the fake flowers with real ones, taking some of the nice white ribbon to tie a bow around the bouquet of real flowers. They smiled, then carefully put it in the backmost pocket of their backpack, away from everything else. This was special.  
After TP’ing Berdly’s house and finishing up some other business in the light world, their backpack was still half full. Rushing to the school, they knew exactly where they were going.  
⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤  
“Kris?” Ralsei said, opening the door to his castle after hearing a few distinct knocks. “What is all this? ….Oh!”  
Kris shoved the bouquet of flowers into Ralsei’s hands with a grin and some color to their face.   
“My, my, Kris, these are lovely! Are they from the light world?”  
Kris nodded, then their genuine grin turned sheepish. “I, uh…..today is a lightener holiday for pranking people, but…..I couldn’t bring myself to prank you. You’re...too adorable. So have some flowers, that were conveniently the result of one of my other pranks up in the light world.”  
Ralsei blushed, then noticed the white ribbon and blushed some more. “Oh….well,this was very sweet of you. Thank you, Kris.” Ralsei smiled at them and they felt their heart skip a beat. “Ah...allow me a second to put these in water.”  
“Of course,” Kris said. Ralsei went inside, and Kris called after him, “Just be prepared to head out! I have things to do down here as well.”  
After a moment, Ralsei was back. “Oh? Are…” His eyes lit up. “Are we going to celebrate this lightener tradition together?!”  
Kris winked, then remembered their eyes were hidden and finger-gunned at him instead. “You know it, babe! Let’s get a move on.” Ralsei blushed at the nickname, since they weren’t even close to being together formally yet, and followed Kris.  
Their first stop was Seam’s shop, in the field. It was still relatively early, so nobody was out and about, but Seam was always up bright and early.  
“Welcome, travellers,” Seam said from behind the counter. Kris simply set a decorative box with a crank on it onto the counter.  
“I’d like to sell you this. Actually, don’t give me money. Take it.”  
“Seam let out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze. “Thank you, lightener. But, what do I do with a box…?”  
“Spin the crank. Later.” And with that, Kris and Ralsei were gone. Curious by nature, Seam spun the crank. A familiar melody played, and soon a small jester toy popped out of the box. A jack-in the box. Being reminded of his former companion, Seam smiled, for once genuine.  
“Where to next, Kris?” Ralsei said. Kris took his hand, and held him close as they went through the warp door together.  
“Card castle,” They said, after they arrived. “I have multiple stops here.” Kris held the doors open for Ralsei, and together they headed into the castle.  
Before long, Roxuls beamed in front of them. “Greetings, wormes. Howe doth goeth thine own day? And pray tell whyst thou art up so earlye?”  
“We’re just here to see the King,” Kris said. “I have a gift for him.” They held up a can, conveniently covering the label. “Is he here right now?”   
“Nay, the Prince is currentley asleepe. It is quite earlye anywho! However, I canst take thinest gift and bringe it to him.” Kris handed it over, and Roxuls beamed it away. “Dost thou have any more business here?”  
“One more thing and then we’re put of your hair,” Kris said. “Are the elevators still running?”  
The ride down was as unsettling as ever. The mysterious floor beckoned.  
Ralsei still felt a chill wash over him every time he heard the creepy circus music coming from the cell. “A-are you sure we’re on the right floor, Kris?”  
“Definitely. Don’t worry, this won’t anger him. ...I think.”  
“......Okay then.” Ralsei stuck closer to Kris, and they grabbed his hand for reassurance.  
Finally at the door, Kris let go of Ralsei’s hand to get something out of their backpack. They pulled a plush purple cat, sewn with orange thread and a matching orange button eye, but ony one. They had asked their mom to make it.  
Carefully, they placed it just outside the cell door. Then, they put on their backpack, grabbed Ralsei’s hand, and ran up the stairs like their life depended on it.  
From inside the cell, something stirred. A pair of glowing yellow pupils set their sights on the gift, and quick as a wink, a purple tail swiped it up. The jester looked it over, recognized it, and hugged it close, laughing like the madman he was.  
⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤ ⟥⟤  
Back in the light world, Kris swiftly returned home. They hated to leave Ralsei so soon, but they needed the internet connection to see how their pranks played out, and also because they had a few more pranks to pull during the day. It was late morning now, and Kris figured if they snuck in they could convince their mother that they had been asleep the whole time. They made it to their bedroom just in time for her to come “wake them up”.  
After playing the part of a groggy teenager, Kris whipped out their phone to see the chaos that ensued from all of their stunts. Everything had gone according to plan, and the icing on the cake was when Susie texted them a selfie of her and Noell with Berdly’s egged and TP’d house in the background.  
Kris eyed Asriel’s bed for a minute. He wasn’t here, yeah, but...that didnt mean Kris couldn’t have fun.  
After inflating all 1,200 whoopee cushions and setting them under Asriel’s sheets with the precision of a surgeon, Kris smiled at their work. A wait that would be well rewarded.  
Sitting on their own bed, they dialed the one pizza place in town and enabled a voice-changing filter on their phone preparing for hours on end of prank calls.  
“........Hello?” The one who answered was none other than Burgerpants. This was exactly who they wanted.  
“Hello,” Kris said, putting on a fake accent for good measure, “Is your refrigerator running?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to have Kris give Rudinns some dollar store gems, and give Malius a phone with a fake cracked screen, but the flow changed while I was writing so I didn’t get to include them...maybe next year!  
> I hope you enjoyed, don't get april fooled! :D


End file.
